Parenthood
by KikiJuanita
Summary: The last thing she ever thought was at the age of 35, she'd be returning to Lima Ohio, just divorced with 2 kids in tow. But that is exactly what was happening, and now it was time to build broken bridges with those closet to her; and all she knew was that it was either going to be heaven or hell. Story with my OC Mikki, not one character friendly, will be very family based.


_A/N: Damn those little plot bunnies, or more so me seeing the sheer amount of DVD's I have when cataloging them into my Pinterest and then thinking I could work with that idea.  
_ _So yes this is another wicked idea based loosely on that of Parenthood, and by loosely I do mean very loosely; it's just essentially using the starting plot of it before I make it very different.  
_ _The couples that I see here are also very different from that of what I originally write - and before people get all up in arms about I am not staying true to what are my OTP's in one case here, I feel the need to challenge myself as a writer and do some drastically different; and well this is it._

 _I should also mention that in case of one character it's not going to be at all friendly towards them, but you know what I wanted to change my thinking and make them the bad guy for once after writing them so long as the nice sweet stable guy; because it's just fun.  
The cover art for the story does have as you can see a few gray areas on it, and that is because as of yet I am not going to be placing photos in to it, but will when I do reveals of those characters add them into it._

 _I will quickly disclaim that I do not own Glee, so any characters you recognize from the show do not belong to me; I am just playing with them all again for a bit. However if you see a character you don't recognize then yes they do belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission first._

 _Once again I thank you for reading another wicked story from my very crazy mind, and I will try and get another chapter done as soon as humanely possible._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

If someone had told me at the age of eighteen when I left Lima, Ohio bound for New York City to study drama at New York University; that at the age of 35, I would be driving home to where I had grew up with my two teenage children in tow; I definitely would have laughed.

I always thought I was destined for great things; I had dreams of being on a Broadway stage, winning a Tony award, releasing an album and even one day maybe stepping into the world of television and movies. But that isn't how my life turned out, not one tiny little bit. Instead at the age of 20, still in college; I found myself pregnant. I knew there was no way I could ever think of aborting a child, and so along with the father, we decided that we would do this; we would become parents, when we were barely that of just starting into our adulthood.

When our twins were born, a boy and girl that we christened Mason and Madison, everything was great; we decided to get married and much to my parents disapproval over virtually everything including that of my having gotten pregnant, dropping out of college, and getting married to a guy who they didn't really like; I rebelled and did it anyway, because for me it was either all or nothing, and whilst getting married in a registry office was never how I saw my wedding when I was a little girl, that's what I did.

However soon after we were married, maybe five years in to being husband and wife; cracks started to appear in our relationship, and whilst I worked during the day when Madison and Mason were at school as a waitress, because no one wanted to hire the girl without the college degree; my husband slept.  
He in turn would work nights, playing music at a few local bars nearby where we lived; and I knew, I just knew from the hours he would come home and the alcohol I could always smell on him, that whilst I was trying to raise our twins, he was still out there acting like some college frat boy and drinking with his buddies, taking an assortment of drugs; that I really didn't even want to know what were, and also sleeping with other women; because let's face it, he was never the committed one in the relationship, and did in fact ask me when he found out I was first pregnant to get an abortion, because he didn't want to have the responsibility of a kid.

And after being together for sixteen years, married for fourteen years, with fifteen year old twins; who hardly saw their father; and when they did it was only to see us yelling and screaming at one another, I made the decision to end things. To have a clean break and with that of very little income to my name and knowing that I wouldn't be able to keep affording to live in New York City, I chose the one thing I really didn't want to do, but knew that I also didn't have much of a choice on; and that was return home to Lima, Ohio where I had grown up.

Thankfully somewhat, the divorce had gone through rather quickly; I guess it helped having a sister in law who was a lawyer, who even though did hate me and was rather smug about my marriage having ended, whilst she had the perfect marriage to that of my older brother; was in a way a good thing.  
But also as well, returning home would also mean that I would have to be subject to that smugness from said sister in law all the time, since she and my older brother who worked as a football coach at the high school that we once went to, still called Lima; home.

In fact all my siblings still called it home, I was the only one who decided to run from there as fast as I could when I graduated high school, and all the others decided that it wasn't all that bad living there; and maybe they were right in their thinking, who knows what my life could have been like if I had chosen to stay, if I had married my high school boyfriend. One thing I did know it would probably be a lot different than it was now, that was definitely one thing I was very sure of.

Making the turn into the street on which my parents still lived, I heard my daughter Madison give out a loud sigh and I glanced in the rear-view mirror to look at her.

"It's not going to be that bad, honey" and she looked at me in return as if I was totally that of mad right now.

"Not that bad" said Madison, with a laugh. "You always said growing up here was hell, and now you're making me and Mas come here? How is that at all fair?"

"Sweetie, you know we couldn't say in New York"

"Well you could have come home, and Mas and I could have lived with dad" replied Madison.

"Sure okay" I said, looking to her as I continued down the street to my parents home. "And I'm sure he'd do a stellar job of looking after you both, considering how he finds hard to look after himself"

"It mightn't be so bad Madi" said Mason, looking to his twin sister. "We've got our cousins here, so it can't be all that bad"

"Oh great perfect little carbon copies of our aunt and uncles" said Madison, with a laugh. "If you think I am going to hang out with them, no way"

"Look" I said, as I pulled into the driveway of my parents house; where for the time being we would be staying. "I know this isn't ideal and isn't something either of you want. But we're here, we have a good lot of support here, hopefully; and I would like it if we could maybe try and make this work"

"Sure mom" replied Mason, with a nod and I looked to him, seeing that at least my son was going to try and be cooperative.

"Madi, what you say?" I asked looking to her.

"Guess I really have no choice now do I" she replied, as I turned off the car and the three of us got out of my Toyota Prius, which now over ten years old had definitely seen better days.

"I'm sure, we'll make this home in no time" I said, as we walked up to the front door of my parents house; as and we waited for the door to be answered, there was one thing that was playing in my mind, and that was that I, Mikayla Kapowski formerly Anderson, was back home in Lima, Ohio; and I wasn't sure if it was going to be heaven or hell.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this so far!? As always I am intrigued to know what people think. So please if you do like leave a review, or give a fave or follow._

 _As you can probably guess this isn't going to be Blaine friendly, with him being the guy that Mikki is obviously having just divorced; but you know what I got to challenge myself as writer, and I know there a heaps of people who love them together, and that in itself is really quite humbling; I just feel as if I can't always write the two of them together, even though they are essentially one of my OTP's._

 _I have also done an update to my profile to let you know what stories are currently in the progress of being written with that of **Active Updates** , **Moderate Updates** or the ones that are at the moment **On Hold** ; this is due to either my hitting a brick wall with some of the plot lines in them or just because at the moment I am not feeling up to writing them, and I do apologize if one of the ones you are wanting to read more of is, maybe now on the back burner. But I can't help how my brain decides to work and when I get the feeling for something writing wise, I have to roll with it for a bit. So I hope you can understand where I am coming from with that._

 _Anyway as always, thank you so much for reading; and I will hopefully be back with something soon._  
 _Love always_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
